


That Damn Locket

by punching_potato



Series: Markson Drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Lockets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punching_potato/pseuds/punching_potato
Summary: Mark was always wearing that damn locket.





	That Damn Locket

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to my Silver Maknae
> 
> *not beta read*

Mark was always wearing that damn locket.

Jackson considered himself to be a good boyfriend. He didn’t press Mark when he wanted to keep something to himself.

But this damn locket was driving him insane.

 

They were having lunch. A simple lunch in their living room watching TV.

“Mark, baby?”  
“Hmm?”  
“What’s in that locket?”

Mark froze. He slowly set down his plate on the coffee table in front of them.

His fingers were slightly shaking as Mark removed the necklace.  
“Jackson you have to promise that you won’t hate me after I show you this.”

Jackson chuckles at that. “Babe you make it sound like you’ve got someone’s baby teeth in there.”  
Mark lets out a nervous laugh, fingers still shaking as he attempts to open the locket.

“If you feel uncomfortable, you don’t have to show me,” Jackson places his hands atop the elder’s.  
“No,no. I guess it’s time I show you this.” 

Mark finally opens the locket to reveal a candid photo of Jackson smiling.

Jackson can’t help but to fall into a laughing fit.  
“Jackson don’t laugh at me!”  
“Sorry babe, but that’s just so cute.”

Jackson takes the locket from Mark, examining it further. “I still don’t understand why you tried to hide this from me.”  
“Well it’s a little awkward to reveal to your boyfriend that you carry his picture around with you all the time.”  
Jackson pulled Mark closer to him as he cooed at his boyfriend. “Babe, this just shows me how much you me. If it’d make you feel better I could go and get a matching locket and put your picture in it?”  
“Oh god please no that’s so embarrassing.”


End file.
